Last Stand: Story Of CESC
by MinecraftNetwork1
Summary: CESC is a survivor crew surviving the zombie apocalypse. With the help of their allies, they seek truth about the real cause and trying to escape to Craften to hurrying up to get on GeoCity's ark "Craftia' and "Riften". Rated T for some gore, inappropriate language. And needing some OC, PM me.
1. Ellis's Journal

**This is my first FanFiction, the story of a crew that lived through the worst thing ever...**

* * *

**The OC's and characters:**

**-Ellis (He's a hometown boy, born and grew in Craftia. He's a scaredy-cat, but he's got the PvP skills you don't wanna mess.)**

**-John (He's the wise guy of the crew. Expert in redstone and mob hunting skills.)**

**-Caboose/CabooseTheCrafter (The all-around guy. He's a technician, a cook, a doctor, and a PvP-er you don't wanna mess with.)**

**-Dan/DanTDM (The leader of the crew. Not much known about this guy, the thing we know that he's a ex-researcher and a soldier at Craftia Military Base Lab.)**

**-Alex (The leader of a mini-crew called the Raiders. The bravest one of the group, got the strength that makes him the muscle of the crew.)**

**-Avernus/Avernus57 (Caboose's friend. Once a back-stabber of the crew, if he's wanna be part of the crew, he's gonna fight. And because a wound on his leg, running is not an option.)**

**-Wazez (Once the owner of the server ClimaxCraft, when the apocalypse hit the server, he's forced to leave everything behind.)**

**-Mitch/BajanCanadian (The leader of the Youtuber Crew from Whiteoak. Armed with his trusty diamond axe, Betty, he's gonna kill everyone of the half-infected.)**

**-Jerome/ASF Jerome (Part of the Youtuber Crew and a friend of Mitch and Matt, He's a bacca who's hungry for fish and PvP.)**

**-Matt/NoochM (Part of the Youtuber Crew. Expert in redstone, he's making traps that the half-infected won't gonna miss .)**

**-Sky/SkythekidRS (Part of the Youtuber Crew and the Butter God. Armed with his butter sword, he's surviving the apocalypse.)**

**-Deadlox/deadlox (Part of the Youtuber Crew. Although he's a parkour master beside Bodil, his PvP skills are quite good.)**

* * *

**Sorry if each chapter are short. This is the nature of my work.**

* * *

(In the middle of the Craften Ocean, an Ark, nicknamed "Craftia" are sailing with another Ark called "Riften". Inside one of the rooms at "Craftia", a teen named Ellis is writing on his journal.)

-Ellis:(Writing on his journal) My name is Ellis. I was born and grew on Craftia, a town near Riften, the captial of the nation. For the usual days, mob spawning are usual, with the Craftia Millitary, the town protectors and the city walls, we were living our usual day. But two years ago... It changed...

* * *

**Note: This story is a flashback while Ellis is writing on his journal, so in some way Ellis is narrating the story.**

* * *

(2 years ago, a storm was happening around the forest near Craftia. But it was strange, lightning appears every 5 minutes. Then, the unstoppable happened... I was 17, guarding the city with Pvt. Dan, now we call him Dan and Sgt. John, now he's my partner.)

-Pvt. Dan:(Seeing using his binoculars) Eh? what's this? A zombie running? That's unusual.

(The running zombie is what we called now the half-infected, a zombie that already decayed, but still have it logical senses.)

-Pvt. Dan: Sarge, you have to see this.

-Sgt. John: Hmm? Running zombies? Wait, there's more!

-Ellis: What? Oh no... What do we do?!

(The half-infected horde were using torn armor, weirdly, ready to breach the city wall with TNT they still have in their inventory.)

-Sgt. John: **READY YOUR BOWS!**

(The archers, armed with Power IV and Flame I bows, ready to shoot at the horde.)

-Sgt. John: **SHOOT!**

(The archers shoot at the horde, including me as the archer. Some of the half-infected were burning, but most of them still survived and ready to blow the TNT at the lower part of the wall.)

-Ellis:(Looking down) Guys, there's zombies climbing the wall with ladders!

-Sgt. John: Ready your weapons! Ready to fight!

(The half-infected rushes from the wall to us. A fight so intense, until we were overwhelmed, John order us to evacuate.)

-Sgt. John: Take this you half-dead suckers! Hiya! (Looks at the others, shocked they're losing the fight.) **RETREAT!**

-Ellis:(Sarcastic) Right, retreat, I'm sure they won't follow us!

-Pvt. Dan: Can it, Ellis, let's go!

(And then we were retreating, after we got help from the Crafita Military destryed the horde for this time, we heard the radio news that the half-dead suckers were invading Riften too. Riften order all cities to strengthen our defense and state emergency level Alpha. But after 3 months of fighting and surviving, Craftia have fallen. Half of the city were destroyed. 2 weeks after the fall, a small survivors community led by Dan gathered up in Town Square, and state this is now the Craftia Emergency Survivor Crew, or CESC for short.)


	2. Flashbacks

**Hey guys, MinecraftNetwork1 here. Sorry I haven't uploaded mor stuff. My PC kinda errored. Well here's the new chapter.**

* * *

(One night, Ellis and John were patrolling around barricade A, north of the city.)

Ellis: Another boring night. Everyone knows there's no half-infected guys here.

John: Yeah, why we get the lousy part?

Ellis: I hope something more... awesome happened.

(As soon Ellis said that, gunfire heard not far from them.)

Ellis: Hell yeah, something I wish!

John: Dude, WTF? Frickin hilarious!

(They rushed to the place. As soon they get there Ellis and John are shocked.)

Ellis: Uh... who ordered the pizza?

John: Why are over 50 half-dead pizza delivery guy spawn here?

Ellis: Uh... Caboose?

(He looked towards Caboose, a cook ,a doctor and a mechanic in the CESC.)

Caboose: Yeah, dunno. These guys spawned everywhere!

Ellis: Wow...

Caboose: (Looks over John and Ellis, irritated) HEY! YOU FRICKIN MORONS! WANNA BE EATEN?! NO? THEN SHOOT THOSE HALF-DEAD SUCKERS!

Ellis: Oh yes this is what I'm ready for!

John: Hell yeah!

Avernus: Ready guys?

Everyone: YEAH!

(The crew ready for the attack. Ellis uses a Dual AK-74U, John uses a Spas-12, Avernus uses a Barret 50-cal., Caboose uses a Red-dot sight Vector, while everybody else using either mini gun mounted on the barricade or a M16.)

Caboose: Hey you half-dead suckers...

Ellis: Prepare to...

Everyone: DIE!

(The crew unleashed a barrage of bullets, eliminating the horde in one barrage. Then... the most weird thing happened.)

Ellis: Wait!

Avernus: What, dick-head?

Caboose: A tank?

(The crew shocked to see a part of the wall crashed to the ground. It was a tank run by the half-infected tank operators.)

Ellis: Who gave this zombies tanks?

Caboose: Technically it's a half-infected.

Ellis: Whatever.

(The tank ready the cannon and the mini gun.)

Avernus: Guys...

John: Yep. There's only one thing.

Everyone: RUN!

* * *

**Shocked? Well like i said they are half-infected. Their logical sense still works. So, yeah, this motherfockers can drive a tank. SEE YA, GOTTA RUN!**


	3. Updates

**Net: Hey, guys, MCNetwork1 here. Still running from the tan- OH SHIT! Yeah, there's some updates. Caboose, my old OC, I'm not using it anymore, thus I'm using Net now. But I'm using Caboose for this story. And Ellis is now not telling the story anymore. And after this thing, I'm straight away upload the next chapter straight away.**

**Ellis: Run, Net, RUN! (looks towards him) Watch out for that falling blocks!**

**Net: OH SHI-**

**(P.S. I'm not dead)**

**(P.S. I'm needing OC, I already taken Kittyjen's OC but it's still needing more.)**


	4. Tank Problems

**Hey guys. I searched through some users, and currently there's some new OC here. She's Jenny, she's the OC from Kittyjen781 (thanks for that), my new OC, MinecraftNetwork1 or Net, And the part of Dan's mini-crew, the Redstone Crew, Jamie, Rob, and Mac. And like I said, I need some OCs, so PM me. Here's the new chapter.**

* * *

Ellis: (Exhausted) Is the tank still following us?

(Tank shots another round)

John: Holy shi-

Caboose: (Got launched by the round) OW! Good thing this is Minecraft, if not I've might died there.

Avernus: Run to the tall building!

Ellis: (Quietly) Guys... the building in front of us... and the road between... I have an idea.

Caboose: John... Rig this building and the building in front of us.

John: Roger. Jamie, build a bunker just a few feet between the two stores.

Jamie: Okay.

(Later...(Spongebob style))

John: Ellis, when I said shoot, shoot your arrow and flick the lever.

Ellis: Ok.

Caboose: Avernus.

Avernus: Yo.

Caboose: Dude, be our eyes, go to the top of the store.

Avernus: Net, come with me.

Net: Ok, using my L118A I'm gonna snipe em!

Caboose: Dude, L118A is from Halo and you only signal us when the tank is on position.

Net: Say what? Fine, fine.

(Some few minutes later)

Avernus and Net: Shh, here's the tank.

Ellis: Shoot now?

John: Not yet...

Ellis: Now?

John: Wait...

Ellis: NOW?

John: Shoot Ellis, SHOOT!

(Ellis shoot his arrow. It flicks the lever, starting the current. Just a fraction of a second the TNT blow up, falling blocks from the two buildings crushes some parts and crippled the vital parts of the tank.)

Everyone: YES!

Net: Finally!

Caboose: Wait!

John: What?

Caboose: I have an idea.

John: Tell me.

* * *

**Surprised Jenny's not in this chapter? Well I can't put Jenny right into a plot, but Net and the Crew are perfect. Jenny will be part of Caboose's crew and some crazy idea Jenny is Ellis's love interest. And, because of changing of OC's may or may not net have a love interest. So gimme one female OC at least!**


	5. New Allies

**Net: Hey guys, Net here. I'm here with Avernus here we just done with the tank. We're now coming down. And finally I got a female OC, that is Sierra, Ninjamaster01's OC. Here's the new chapter.**

* * *

Caboose: Damn, the tank got f***ed up.

John: Yeah.

Ellis: Caboose, what was your idea again?

Caboose: A two-men tank.

John: Yeah, it's useful for Craftia streets.

Ellis: Then, who we gonna call? There's no workshop and your guys is in HQ.

Caboose: No big deal. Just ask them to get here.

Ellis: Then, where do you gonna build it?

Caboose: Wait, there's a steel workshop here. That's what we need.

(Few moments later, Caboose crew have arrived and they started working, they also see some vital buildings, and ask Dan if they make a little safe zone here. Dan said yes.)

Ellis: Hm. What a boring day. Let's see what Caboose's crew is up to.

(Ellis walked to Caboose's workshop, then when he arrived, he was in shock. It was a girl, her name is Jenny. Ellis was found his first love.)

Ellis: Goddamn, that one beautiful girl!

Caboose: Oh, Jenny? Yep, I found her hiding between the museum ruins, then recruited her. Wait, are you... liking her, Ellis?

Ellis:(Paralyzed) Yes... (Realized what Caboose is saying) Wait, what? No, no!

Caboose: Don't worry, your secret is safe with me.

Net: And me.

Avernus: And me.

Ellis: Since when... you guys get here?

Net: A couple while ago.

Ellis: Okay...

Caboose: Well, what are you doing? Tell her, Ellis!

Ellis: Are you lost your mind? I haven't know her, haven't talked to her, okay?

Caboose: Sorry, sorry.

(Because barricade A is located right the edge of the old city walls, the crew fixed it and they can see for the first time life outside the wall. then, a guard see something.0

Guard 1: Caboose, this is Alpha. We got an unknown people here. They're using trucks as transportation.

Caboose: Alpha stay there. Were coming.

Net: Oh damn, this thing abut to get real.

* * *

**Net: And thus, my first cliffhanger. Oh yeah guys, for the OC, you'll have to use this template when PM me.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Characteristics:**

**Using what gun:**

**And say if you wanna be a Riften, a CESC, or a MC-War.**


	6. A New Upgrade (Part 1)

**Sorry if I wasn't uploading. My parents have some new rules about my usage of the PC. Here's the new chapter. Oh yeah, and this is the first chapter that I included POV.**

* * *

(The group arrived at Alpha's point. They see 5 trucks, slowly, quietly driving across the land)

Caboose: Right... obviously they're not half-infected.

Net: Yeah, it is.

Caboose: Now, we send a recon team.

Avernus: Don't. They maybe have better weapons than us. Let's just strike 'em with our new tank.

Net: Hell yeah!

Ellis: All right!

John: Right-o!

Jenny: Okay!

Ellis: Wow, she's energetic.

(The group readying their new tank. Net and Avernus is in Creeper, John and Caboose is in Wither, and Ellis and Jenny is in Herobrine)

Creeper: Creeper here, you ready?

Wither: Wither here, ready.

Herobrine: Herobrine here. Ready to annihilate.

Alpha's POV

Alpha: (thinking to himself) Right, the tanks are moving, i'm their locator. Where's the goddamn tablet?

(Then, I see Delta put his coffee on top of my tablet, while he's looking at the hostile, while they're changing their tires)

Alpha: (quietly) Delta! Delta!

Delta: Yup?

Alpha: Your goddamn coffee is on top of my tablet! I need that thing to help the tanks.

Delta: Whoops. Sorry there.

Creeper: Talk to me, Alpha. How we're doing?

Alpha: The trucks are changing their tires. Oh yeah, stealth not an option. Our door is still fixing.

Herobrine: Well, what do we do, we're stuck now you a-hole.

(I started thinking, then I accidentally see part of barricade A wall that still have a gap big enough to let the tanks out.)

Alpha: Guys, I see a gap on the wall that large enough to you guys to fit in. I'm marking the coordinates on the HUD on your tank.

Creeper: Got it. Thanks Alpha, keep oversee us while we going through the wall.

Alpha: (See his group readying for the capture) Remember, like I said, stealth is NOT an option. So definitely the hostiles gonna hear you coming. Don't worry, my guy is here to backup.

Wither: Glad to hear it.

* * *

**And oh yeah, one last thing. This is Part 1 of the chapter. Okay? See ya. Peace.**


End file.
